Love Affairs in the Afternoon
by serenanana
Summary: The first time, it had been a mistake. A dangerous, life-changing, catastrophic mistake. One that she will regret for the rest of her days on this earth. But why did this mistake keep happening over and over again? A story told in bits and pieces. Loosely based on the movie of the same name. Slow burn Sasuhina.
1. A Storm is Brewing

_Love Affairs in the Afternoon_

Chapter 1: A Storm is Brewing

Hinata had met Sakura at her beginner's cooking class. As the assistant instructor, Hinata's job was to help those with less experience. Sakura came in as pink clumsy mess. Somehow, her food always turned out burnt, unappetizing, and tasteless. But she was determined, and Hinata was more than willing to help her. They bonded over all the mishaps and disasters in the kitchen, including an emergency visit to the hospital. However, neither realized just how closely their fates were intertwined. When Hinata's husband turned out to be Sakura's estranged childhood best friend, their friendship became a sort of closeness that Hinata didn't know if she was entirely comfortable with.

"No Hinata, please stay!" Sakura grasped her hand as if her life depended on it. "It's only fair since you made most of the soup anyway."

Hinata smiled, sheepishly, "No, no, no, it's really okay."

She tried tugging her hand away, but Sakura's hold was strong. "It'll be so much more fun with more people! He'll love it."

Hinata stared into Sakura's intense jade eyes, "But it's Sasuke's first day back, I really couldn't intrude—"

"You're most definitely not! Tell Naruto to come over straight after work," Sakura pushed. "I just know Sasuke would love to see Naruto."

Hinata grimaced as Sakura finally let go of her hand. She watched expectantly as Hinata slowly pulled out her phone. Then, she dialed Naruto's number and waited. She hoped he wouldn't pick up. "Hey, this is Naruto! Leave a message—"

"I guess he's just really busy," Hinata said in fake disappointment. Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

"Hmm, let me try," she said in a rather challenging tone as she whipped out her phone and dialed his number by memory.

Hinata raised her eyebrows in confusion, "How do you know his number?"

Sakura held up her hand as she placed the phone to her ear, "Hello? Naruto, it's Sakura! I'm doing great!" She gave Hinata a thumbs up and strolled over to the big pot of tomato soup, "I just wanted to invite you and Hinata over for dinner tonight." Hinata watched on in confusion as the pink-haired girl continued to stir the pot, "Oh, don't worry, she's already here. Yep, I'll see you in a bit!"

With a snap of her phone, Sakura turned to her with an exuberant smile, "he said he'll come straight from work."

—

"Oh, that's the door!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly wiped her hands on her pink apron and ushered towards the front door. Hinata sighed and continued to stir the tomato soup. Questions ran rampant in her mind. Why didn't Naruto pick her call? How did Sakura know his number? Why was he so quick to agree to come over?

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're here!" She could hear Sakura's squeal from the kitchen. Exasperated, she wiped her hands and walked out to meet her husband.

"Naruto," Hinata plastered a smile on her face. Naruto grinned and walked over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hina-chan," he smelled like home, Hinata thought as she breathed in his familiar scent. Slowly, she felt all the hurt and confusion melt away. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me we were going to be having dinner at Sakura's?"

She frowned, "I tried calling you."

"He was probably in a meeting or something," Sakura pipped in. "You know how men can get."

Naruto chuckled, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Before Sakura could respond, the front door opened letting in a whoosh of cold air. Sakura immediately ran over to greet what could only be Sasuke. With Sakura gone, Hinata glanced up at Naruto's ocean blue eyes once again, "Why didn't you pick up my call?"

Naruto's eyes softened at her delicate voice. "I was in a meeting, Hina-Chan."

He brushed her hair from her face, and Hinata believed.

—

Hinata had often heard of Sasuke from Sakura, but this was the first time she was actually meeting him. He was a lot more handsome than what Hinata anticipated. A mop of dark hair, a chiseled jawline, a pointy nose, and a pair of brooding eyes. He seemed more like a model than a simple businessman. If she was worried about Sakura's overly flirtatious personality, she didn't worry anymore. Sakura was practically glued to his side like a lost puppy. Although, he didn't seem the least bit enthusiastic about it.

"Sasuke and I worked in the same branch at Konoha Corp. a while back," Naruto supplied. "Who knew you would become such close friends with his wife?"

Sakura giggled, "That's just because Hinata's so nice and helpful."

"No, that's not true at all," Hinata waved her hands dismissively, her ears red. "Sakura was actually the one who befriended me."

"Oh stop," Sakura grinned. "She even helped me make the dinner tonight!"

At this, Sasuke paused and looked at Hinata for the first time that night, "It's very good, thank you."

Hinata blushed even redder if it was possible. Naruto laughed loudly and pulled Hinata closer, "See? Aren't I just the luckiest man?"

"Even I'm jealous," Sakura huffed. "Sasuke doesn't just compliment anyone, you know?" Hinata shyly peeked at Sasuke through her bangs. Their eyes met for a brief moment across the table, before she looked back down at her lap.

"Oh, I've worked with him, I would know." Naruto chuckled. "The whole branch practically celebrated when he left. He was such a hard ass—"

Before he could continue any further, Hinata squeezed his hand under the table. She gave him an incredulous stare, but Naruto only gave her a quizzical look in return. Hinata watched Sakura's smile drop from her pretty face. Then, she turned to Sasuke who had stopped chewing. Holding her breath, she waited for his reaction. Calmly, he placed his chopsticks on the table. "I think it smart to not insult your superior any further."

"Okay, time for dessert!" Sakura abruptly stood up and started to clear the table. Instinctively, Hinata began to quickly clear the table too. "Hinata you don't have to help. You've already been such a big help today!" She could hear the forced enthusiasm in Sakura's tone.

"It's fine, I want to," she grinned, nervously, as they carried the dishes to the kitchen and dumped them in the sink.

Once they were in the vicinity of the kitchen, Sakura turned to Hinata, "I'll go bring the dessert and be right back."

"O-of course," Hinata attempted a smile as Sakura left the kitchen with dessert in hand.

—

Hinata sighed as she dried off the last of the dishes. Sakura's tinkling laughter floated into the kitchen. She never came back, Hinata frowned. The night seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. All she wanted was to go home and cuddle up next to Naruto, and never come back.

"Sorry my wife left you with all the work," Hinata whipped around, startled. Sasuke stood at the entrance of the kitchen with empty plates in hand. The dessert, Hinata inwardly sighed, she had wanted some.

"It's no problem at all," Hinata mumbled. "I wanted to help."

Sasuke walked over to the sink and grabbed the dish soap.

"Oh, you can leave those to me," Hinata said, quickly. Their hands touched just as she went to grab the spare plate. Hinata met his gaze as their hands lingered. His dark gaze unnerved her. There was no warmth in those black eyes. Realizing the situation, Hinata yanked her hand back, flustered.

"I can do these." Sasuke turned back to the plates at hand. She made a move to leave, but Naruto and Sakura's simultaneous laughter stopped her in her tracks. Hinata darted her eyes around the kitchen, trying to find any way to help. She didn't know why she chose to stay. It could've been her kind nature, or it could've been the fact that she didn't want to endure her husband's blatant flirting with Sakura. Nonetheless, she grabbed a towel and began to dry the tiny dishes that Sasuke had stacked. If Sasuke thought it weird, he didn't show it. They worked in silence. The water running from the sink and the chatter from the living room were the only noises between them.

"Sakura tells me you made the tomato soup," Sasuke passed her the last dish and dried his hands.

"A-ah, Sakura helped a lot too," Hinata replied, ducking her head. She hoped he couldn't see her hot face.

A sigh, "Sakura doesn't know how to cook."

Hinata looked over, mildly surprised at his response. Sasuke leaned against the sink and cocked his head back with a small smirk. It was true. Hinata had practically made the entire dinner. Sakura had tried to help by badly slicing the tomatoes. At this, she let out a small laugh, "She's getting better."

"Well, it seems she's in better hands now," Sasuke commented as he reached around her for the dried dessert plates. Hinata immediately froze when his forearm brushed past hers. She could smell his musky cologne. _He's standing far too close._ As if noticing her discomfort, Sasuke peered into her face, his arm still outstretched. "You'll help her out, won't you?"

He kept his voice low like he was telling her a secret. He held his intense gaze. Hinata couldn't tear her eyes away from his black unmoving stare. She could feel the familiar burning sensation creep up her neck. Stormy dark eyes searched for something within her own terrified eyes. Deceit? Anger? Fear? Smirking, he finally pulled away, satisfied with what he had found.

—

"Thanks for coming!" Sakura waved from the door. Hinata politely waved back from the passenger seat as she watched Sakura lean her head on Sasuke's shoulder. _Sasuke..._ she frowned as she watched him smoke his cigarette from the front porch. _What a strange man._

"Man, I hadn't seen that bastard in years," Naruto stated with a sigh. Hinata watched Sakura and Sasuke's figure fade from the rear-view mirror. "He's still the same bitter asshole."

"Naruto..." Hinata chided. She fidgeted with her hands, remembering their strange encounter in the kitchen. Should she tell Naruto? What was there to tell?

"What?" Naruto shrugged. "I just can't believe Sakura would marry a guy like that."

Hinata turned to look at Naruto whose grip on the steering wheel tightened. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura's just too good for him," Naruto shook his head, a frown on his face.

Feeling a flare within her, Hinata narrowed her eyes and pressed further, "Too good?"

"Yeah, she's kind, beautiful, smart—"

"Enough." Hinata choked out, painfully. She had had enough. Startled, Naruto looked over at his wife.

"What? Did I say something?" His voice dripped with concern as his wife turned away from him. Noticing that she was upset, he quickly pulled over and turned to face her directly. "Hinata... look at me."

_Don't cry, not now_, she told herself. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her mask back on. "I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what? Can you please tell me what I did wrong?" Naruto grabbed her hand and smoothed her hair. She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw the ocean. She felt as if she was drowning in them, gasping for air each time the waves crashed into her. She was trying so hard to stay afloat within him. Couldn't he tell?

"Your incessant flirting with Sakura." Her voice broke as she whispered it. Naruto's eyes widened.

"F-flirting?" He squawked. Then, he slapped a hand to his forehead and chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me." Her anger immediately shrank at his laughter. Was she overreacting? Ducking her head, she bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Sakura and I were best friends in high school," Naruto finally bit out in between fits of laughter. "Hinata, you know this."

Hinata shook her head, "Friends don't f-flirt."

Exasperated, he tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up, "Hinata, I love you."

She looked into his deep blue eyes once again. This time she only saw clear skies and sunny days; a life basking in the sun. He was her sun after all. "I love you too."

—

"I'm running late," Naruto shouted, tugging his shoes on by the door. "I'll see you later!"

"I love you," Hinata called, but he was already sprinting down the stairs. She watched his figure disappear behind the hallway corridor, before retreating into their quaint apartment. With a resigned sigh, Hinata returned to the kitchen and began clearing the breakfast that was barely eaten. Frowning, she picks up the bento box that she had prepared for him the night before. _He's going to be hungry._ Immediately, she fished her phone out from her apron. Chewing on her lower lip, she waited for him to pick up. No answer again. _Of course_. Her lower lip juts out in frustration. Her ears suddenly perk up at the twisting of keys in the front door. _He's back._ Eagerly, she rushes to the front porch with bento in hand.

However, she's met with a flurry of fiery red hair and steely grey eyes. "K-Kushina-san?"

"Ah Hinata, sweetie," Kushina gives her a warm smile. "I thought I'd drop by since I was in the area."

"P-please," Hinata takes the grocery bags from her and steps aside to welcome her in.

"I bought you those cinnamon rolls that you like from the bakery," Kushina mentions as she boldly marches into the apartment.

"Thank you," she replies as she quickly follows Kushina into the kitchen.

"My…" Kushina pauses at the mess of unfinished food on the table. Hinata mentally slaps herself in the face. She didn't have time to clean up! "I'm guessing Naruto was running late?"

Hinata, blushing bright red, immediately begins fussing around the kitchen. "I-I'm so sorry, he just left and—"

She's interrupted by Kushina's loud laugh, "Don't worry about it, dear."

Hinata glances at her apologetically as Kushina begins pulling things out of the grocery bags. A box of cinnamon rolls, a pack of ramen noodles, and a foreign box of juices. Curious, Hinata placed her rag on the table and walked over to examine this mystery package. With a knowing smile, Kushina pulled out a bottle that read "Fertility Supplement."

"W-what?" Hinata took a step back, startled.

Kushina's smile grew wider, "Well, you see, I've been getting a little impatient."

Hinata stared, bewildered, as Kushina poured the drink into a tall glass. She had known Naruto's parents were wanting grandchildren, but she thought she still had a few years at the very least to plan. Not to mention, she hadn't been intimate with Naruto for a _long_ time. She watched as Kushina happily swirled the drink in the cup like it was wine.

"Here," Kushina extended the drink to her with a tilt in her voice. "Cheers!"

Gulping, Hinata took the cup with shaky hands, "Kushina-san, I—"

"Shhh," she held a finger to her lips. "I know, I've been there. Motherhood can be scary, especially with Naruto as a father." She shook her head. "But! Minato and I will be here as much as you need. And if there's anything I'm certain about, it's the beautiful love that you and Naruto share." Then, she placed a warm hand to Hinata's cheek, "I just want you to know that I couldn't possibly ask for a better daughter-in-law."

Hinata softened at her kind words. She looked at the glass of dark liquid and thought of a little Naruto running around the house. Her personal ray of sunshine. Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought of a child. Yes, she badly wanted a baby. Throwing her head back, she downed the glass in one go.

—

_Splash!_

Hinata squeaked at the puddle she had just accidentally stepped in. Frowning at her wet jeans, she walked faster. It had been perfectly sunny when she stepped out of her shift at the grocers today. Now, it was a different story. The rain came down like buckets of water, and dark thunder clouds covered the sky like a thick blanket. _Just a little further_, she thought encouragingly. The newspaper she had picked up on the way was completely drenched. It did little to keep her head dry. She clutched her bag closer to her chest, hoping to shield any rain from wetting it. Pleased at the view of Naruto's office nearing in the distance, she began to run. Bursting through the entrance, Hinata stopped to shake the rain from her hair, clothes, and newspaper. A small puddle began to form around her.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist at the front desk called to her. She glanced at Hinata's dripping wet attire with mild perplexity.

"Y-yes, I'm looking for my husband," Hinata hurriedly walked over, her wet shoes making squelching noises each step of the way. "N-Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ah yes," the receptionist nodded. She gave her a quick once over, "And who might you be?"

"I-I'm his wife," she blushed.

"Just one moment," she eyed her in disbelief. "I'll give him a call."

Hinata nodded. She reached inside her bag and sighed in relief when the bento box still felt warm to touch. She hoped he wouldn't be too hungry by now, but knowing Naruto, she wouldn't doubt it. "Sorry Mrs. Uzumaki, it seems like he stepped out for his lunch break."

Hinata blinked. Of course, how could she be so stupid? "Mrs. Uzumaki?"

Her head snapped up, "O-oh, yes. I simply forgot."

"No worries," the receptionist looked on with pity. "Would you like me to leave a message?"

"Oh no, that's fine," Hinata mumbled, embarrassed. She walked to the entrance and sighed at the pouring rain. Couldn't things go her way for once? Just as she was about to step out into the thunderstorm, a familiar face walked in. Having recognized her too, he stopped right in front of her.

He flicked his black umbrella closed, "Uzumaki-san."

"U-Uchiha-san," she greeted. He frowned at her soaked appearance.

"You seemed to have gotten caught in the rain," he stated with raised eyebrows. She glowed red and bowed her head in humiliation. _When will this torture end?_

"Yes, I didn't count on it raining today," Hinata answered honestly, attempting a smile.

"The weather forecast stated otherwise," he smirked. Hinata's smile faltered as she clenched the handles of her bag tighter. This small movement seemed to have caught his eye as he flicked his dark eyes to her packed bag.

"A-ah, Naruto forgot his lunch at home this morning," Hinata supplied, her smiling face unchanging. She swung the bag behind her leg, hiding it from his prying gaze.

"Hm, I was sure I saw him go out to eat lunch a few moments ago," Sasuke tested his speculation. He watched in mild amusement as her mask slipped before she quickly slid it back in place.

"So I discovered," she said, evenly. Then, seeming to have endured through enough embarrassment for the day, she straightened her back, "It was good seeing you Uchiha-san, I should be going now."

Feeling empathetic and a little remorseful, Sasuke sighed at the pitiful woman. "Would you like me to give it to him?"

"No, that's alright," she said in a clipped voice. "There's no need to trouble you."

She made a move to leave, but Sasuke blocked her path. He stood several inches taller than her. Looking up at him, she gave him a puzzled expression. Sasuke grimaced at his actions, but when he looked down at her sopping wet clothes, slicked hair, and downcast expression, he couldn't help but feel he was staring into the eyes of a kicked puppy. He didn't even like dogs. "Let me drive you."

A look of surprise blossomed on her face. "W-what?"

"Let me drive you," Sasuke repeated, patience running thin. He didn't even know why he was offering. There were better things he could do with his time than play chauffeur to the wife of a certain irritating blonde.

She shook her head quickly, "N-no, I couldn't possibly trouble you like that."

"It's fine," he replied, beginning to walk away. "We'll call it even for making me dinner."

"W-wait," Hinata scrambled to keep up with his long legs. "It's really okay—"

"Get in," he motioned, nonchalantly, as he opened the passenger door to his characteristic black car. Hinata's lips smoothed into a thin line as she stared at the welcoming, _dry_ car.

"I'm getting wet," Sasuke grumbled, which seemed to snap Hinata out of her reverie. Reluctantly, she climbed into the seat.

Sasuke popped into the driver's seat, "Address?"

She told him in a quiet voice and proceeded to stare out the window as Sasuke began driving. Hinata wondered if this was okay. What would Naruto say if he saw her like this? She couldn't help but feel like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. Not to mention, she still couldn't comprehend that awkward moment they shared in the kitchen. In contrast, he seemed perfectly relaxed, while Hinata felt she was going to explode with nerves at any given moment. When he reached out to grab his coffee from the compartment, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Are you always this jumpy?" Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Just shivers from the rain," she tried to play off but failed horribly. She didn't even believe herself. Nevertheless, Sasuke turned on the heating in his car. They drove in amiable silence until he reached her modest apartment community. Pulling up to the gate, Hinata gathered her bag and soggy newspaper.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely. He gave her a slight nod as he watched her awkwardly position the sodden newspaper on top of her head in preparation for the incoming rain.

Sighing, he grabbed his umbrella from the backseat, "Take this."

She turned in question, before vigorously shaking her head, "No, you need it."

"You need it more than I do," he gave her a pointed look at the soaking newspaper. It was only then that she noticed her dyed hands from the newspaper ink. Grimacing in disgust, she eyed the black umbrella and weighed her options.

"I-I'll return this as soon as possible," she finally promised as she cautiously took the umbrella from him. "Thanks again, Uchiha-san."

Then, she was off. He watched in amusement as she ran through the gate and faded into the heavy rain.

—

**A/N: I'm uploading this at 4 am, so please read this with a grain of salt. My first attempt at a Sasuhina. If you haven't watched Love Affairs in the Afternoon, please do. It's an amazing film. There's also an amazing Korean adaptation. This story will _loosely_ follow the plotline. We'll see how creative I can get. ****I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism that is phrased nicely is welcomed. ****Please review! **


	2. When it Rains, it Pours

_Love Affairs in the Afternoon_

Chapter 2: When it Rains, it Pours

Slightly out of breath from her light jog in the rain, Hinata leaned against her front door in an attempt to steady her breathing. With a fluttering hand on her heart, she stared at the inky black umbrella in her other hand. Her mind wandered to its dark-haired owner who had been kind enough to shelter her from the rain. _How strange_, she mused as tiny water droplets slid from the umbrella and fell to the floor in small splatters. Maybe he wasn't as cold as she had initially thought. _He was… nice_. Her nose wrinkled at the strange thought. A puddle was slowly beginning to form.

"Hinata-chan?" A feminine voice called. Startled, Hinata dropped the umbrella with a loud smack to the floor. "I thought that was you running in front of me!"

Ino strode towards her with an exuberant smile. Her heeled boots clicked with each step she took, and her blonde ponytail swayed with each exaggerated sashay of her hip. Hinata subconsciously smoothed over her simple cream sweater as she quickly picked up the dropped umbrella, "G-good afternoon, Ino-chan."

Ino let out a small, bemused laugh, "Oh Hinata-chan, you're always so polite."

Hinata swiftly schooled her frantic features into a pleasant expression as she snuck a hand into her bag. Although Ino had ever only been kind to her, Hinata still felt slightly uncomfortable in her assertive presence. She could never figure out a way to respond to the gossip that Ino would tell her in hushed voices, and she could never seem to contribute anything juicy in return. Her life was rather… predictable. Ino always seemed mildly disappointed by this fact. Hence, Hinata was always looking for ways to emotionally, and physically, distance herself. Speaking of which, Ino stood still in front of her apartment door, making no motion of leaving.

"Man, it's pouring out there," Ino continued, she lightly shook her flowery purple umbrella. Hinata watched as water droplets flung to the floor. "I'm so glad I remembered to bring an umbrella with me." Hinata nodded in faux interest as she continued to rummage through her bag. "Great minds think alike, huh?" Ino joked, her sharp gaze strayed to Hinata's unfamiliar jet-black umbrella. At her pointed stare, Hinata's hand froze within her bag. _It's just an umbrella_, she breathed.

Letting out a forced laugh, Hinata instinctively hid the umbrella behind her back, "I-I suppose so."

"By the way, did you and Naruto buy a new car?" Ino cocked her head to the side, curiously. Hinata felt her left eye twitch. Of course, this would happen to her. Of all people, it had to be her nosy neighbor who saw her. Why couldn't it have been the nice old lady? "If I remember correctly, you guys had a blue car."

"That was just a friend," Hinata quickly responded. She dug her hand deeper into her bag, desperate to find her keys. Ino raised an eyebrow, "it seemed like a man in the car—"

"It was one of Naruto's coworkers," Hinata interjected as she all but stabbed her key into the door. Her hand twisting the handle, she smiled again, "I should change out of these wet clothes."

Before Ino could pose another nosy question, Hinata's petite, shaky frame had already slipped inside. As she leaned against the closed door, she closed her eyes and listened to the gradual clicking of Ino's heeled boots receding in the distance. It was only then that she realized she was holding her breath.

—

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he shrugged off his shoes at the doorway. Loosening the tie around his neck, he walked in to find a dark and empty kitchen. Confused, he stumbled throughout the apartment looking for his doting wife who, he knew, wouldn't miss a single dinner.

Cracking the door to their bedroom, he quietly stuck his head in, "Hinata?"

His wife presumably lay in a heap of blankets on their bed. Worried at her stillness, he quietly called to her again. "Hina-chan? Are you okay?"

Groggily, she cracked one pearled eye open. Her head was throbbing. Her nose was stuffed. Her mouth was dry. She slowly turned to the familiar voice that woke her. "Naruto-kun?"

A warm hand combed through her midnight tresses. Gradually, Naruto's concerned face came into view. "I'm sorry," she croaked. She had meant that for the missed dinner, but her words felt heavier on her tongue. She wondered if her apology was for something else.

"Hey," he soothed in a raspy voice. "You're okay."

"You must be hungry," she pointed out, sadly.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "that's why we always have ramen in the house, remember?"

A small smile slowly broke on her ghastly face. Naruto always made her feel better. Leaning into his large hand, she closed her eyes in content. "The receptionist said that you came by the office today."

Her eyes fluttered open. Naruto continued with an unhappy expression on his face, "Hina-chan... did you get caught in the rain?"

"Only… only for a little bit," she admitted in a weak voice. Naruto furrowed his brows. She knew he was upset.

"You left your lunch at home."

Her statement came out somewhat vindictive. It startled them both. Naruto's eyebrows shot up, while Hinata's knitted closely together. There was a pause. Neither knew how to react to the slight malice in her tone. It was uncharacteristic of her. Finally breaking the silence, Naruto sighed. He pulled his hand away from her silky hair, "Hinata, I don't want you getting sick because of me."

Hinata couldn't meet his gaze. She knew there would be various emotions swirling within the blue of his eyes. Frustration, disappointment, anger… a raging typhoon in his blue irises. "I just…I was worried you'd be hungry…"

"Yeah, well, I worry too." Naruto's voice came out gruff like he was scolding a child. A moment of hesitation, "because my wife is running back and forth in a thunderstorm for the sake of a lunch box."

Finally, Hinata raised her pale eyes to meet his, "I didn't run back."

"What?"

She looked away again, it almost felt like she was giving an excuse, "Uchiha-san offered me a ride home."

Naruto stared at her, flabbergasted. Uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Hinata sat up. Her head was spinning. Naruto let out a loud guffaw, startling her, "that bastard offered you a ride?"

"He was just being… nice," Hinata murmured, but Naruto didn't seem to hear her.

"Sakura-chan must've made him soft," Naruto shrugged as he got up and walked to the door. "She has that effect, you know?"

—

Sasuke didn't know when this started happening, but he didn't know how to deal with it. At some point in his time working abroad, he had gotten used to living by himself. A novelty that he discovered he largely enjoyed and greatly missed. As he stared at his shoes lined up neatly by a pair of baby pink sandals, he wondered when he would get used to this. The scent of cherry blossoms that lingered throughout the house, the assortment of pink ornaments that decorated every corner, and the plethora of feminine items that he kept stumbling upon. He felt like a stranger in his own home.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke could hear the familiar shuffling of her steps nearing. She appeared in a flurry of pink. A pink apron dutifully tied around her waist. Her pink hair gathered up in a small ponytail. A pink spatula in her hand. "Welcome home!"

He nodded in greeting as he walked past her. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't actively _trying_ to be an asshole. He just felt guilty looking into Sakura's excited eyes and feeling nothing in return. However, Sakura's expression didn't falter. She happily followed him into their bedroom. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

"I ate already," he answered as he began undoing his tie. Sakura's smile drooped, minutely, as she watched him from the doorway. There seemed to be a certain distance that she couldn't close. A line that Sasuke, himself, had drawn and did not allow her to cross. But she was determined. She understood that prolonged distance could do strange things to couples. "Here, let me help you with that."

In two quick strides, she closed their distance. Her nimble fingers quickly undid his tie. She swallowed as her hands moved to unbutton his collared shirt. Unable to meet his gaze, she focused on the task at hand. She blushed at his toned chest peeking through. Feeling brave, Sakura placed one warm hand against his exposed chest.

Sasuke stared at her, exhausted. At a certain time in his life, he would have been fine with her advances, even welcoming of it. But now, he was just tired. There was no passion. No desire to do so. The fire had burnt out a long time ago. Sighing, he moved away, "I can do it myself."

Maybe he meant that in more ways than one. At some point, there had been love. A lukewarm, gradual type of love. Choosing Sakura was an easy choice. She was smart, likable, and easy on the eyes, but above all else, she was accommodating. Yes, she still possessed all those qualities, but he vaguely wondered if those qualities were sufficient now. Perhaps he was wrong for choosing someone who loved him more than he could in return. Sasuke didn't bother looking back at Sakura's crestfallen face. He didn't have the heart too. He knew he was hurting her.

—

"He's just been so cold," Sakura sighed as she furiously mixed the cake batter. Hinata cringed at Sakura's aggressive stirring. "I mean I'm trying so hard! I just don't understand what he wants."

With a gentle hand on Sakura's arm, Hinata cautiously took the whisk from Sakura's grasp. "I-I'm sorry to hear that."

Frustrated, Sakura shook her head, "no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't dump all this on you."

Hinata offered a warm smile in return, "it's alright, I'm sure things will sort itself out. He must still be getting used to everything."

Sakura nodded with a hand at her chin, Hinata could practically see the wheels turning her head, "you're right… I guess I just need to try harder."

Hinata smiled at Sakura's determined frown and fiery green eyes. She liked that about Sakura. She was always trying her best no matter the circumstances. In some ways, it inspired her to do the same. Instinctively, Hinata's free hand found its way to her abdomen.

"Anyway, how are things with Naruto?" Sakura smirked at her with a knowing gaze. Hinata jumped and quickly wrapped her hand around the bowl again.

"It's been f-fine," Hinata squeaked with a tilt in her voice. It always felt weird talking about Naruto with Sakura. There was so much history between them that it often made Hinata feel like an outsider looking in.

"Oh really?" Sakura leaned in with the same perceptive gaze. Flustered, Hinata took a step back. Suddenly, Sakura exploded into a fit of giggles, "you're too cute, Hinata!"

Hinata stared at Sakura's laughing form, confused. "I saw the package of fertility supplements when I was looking for a bowl earlier." She supplied with a squeal. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I'm so excited for you!"

_W-what?_ Hinata froze, her perfect mask tumbling from her face. "It's about time that idiot matured and became a father." She heard Sakura sigh next to her. "Although I can't really imagine him being a good one," a giggle, "knowing Naruto, he'll probably feed the baby ramen first!" _Yes_, she could imagine him doing that. And _yes_, she often wondered what Naruto would be like as a father. She wanted to join in on the laughter, but her mouth ran dry. Instead, she found herself choking back tears. "Oh, and I can't imagine another little Naruto running around. He was such a troublemaker in high school. Don't even get me started on his grades." _No_, she wanted a little Naruto with sunny hair and sunkissed cheeks. _Yes_, how she longed to care and love and teach him everything. How wonderful that would be…

Sakura turned to look at Hinata, and finally seemed to notice her silence. "Hinata?"

She had stopped whisking. Her head hung low, while her long hair hid her from Sakura's concerned eyes. "I was just joking, I'm sure he'll make a great father." A delicate hand touched Hinata's shoulder, and it was only then that Sakura felt her shaking. Teardrops rolled from her eyes like a leaky faucet. "Hinata, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

With a sniffle, and a small, sad laugh, she gathered herself together. Slipping her mask back on, she turned to Sakura with wet cheeks, "we seem to be struggling from the same problem."

—

It had been a few days since she cried in front of Sakura, and she still felt herself die a little each time she replayed the scene in her head. How _stupid_. How _dramatic_. How _embarrassing_! She supposed it was because she simply felt _too_ passionate about becoming a mother but having an impatient red-headed mother-in-law didn't help and neither did the bright pink box of fertility supplements. That pink box… it waved at her in the mornings, it stared at her when she ate, and it haunted her dreams at night. She felt like she was losing her mind. Sakura's realistic depiction of a mini Naruto was the tipping point. She knew she had to tell Naruto.

Suddenly exhausted, she plopped down on a passing park bench and took a deep breath. Although she was no longer physically ill, she still felt sick. Perhaps she was just exhausted from work. _The supermarket had been busy these past days…_ Breathing in the spring air, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. _Just a moment_, she promised herself. Naruto would be getting off work soon and she would have to cook— "Ah, Uzumaki-san."

Startled and completely caught off-guard, Hinata shot up like lightning had struck her, "U-Uchiha-san…?"

He stood quite a ways from her in a signature black outfit. _Almost_, Hinata noticed in amusement, his light sweater was a deep indigo blue. It was strange seeing him in such a casual outing. He was the last person she expected to run into at the park. With one hand tucked in the pocket of his joggers, and the other holding a book, he looked like a model posing for a magazine cover. "What a coincidence."

Hinata attempted a smile at his passive comment, "a pleasant surprise." Her remark hid the undertones of mock pleasantry. As if noticing this, Sasuke's lips quirked into a small smirk. Hinata noticing him noticing her subtle sarcasm, quickly continued, "w-what brings you to the park?"

Sasuke waved the thick book in his hand, "just some light reading."

Hinata nodded and waited for him to elaborate. When he didn't, she scrambled to fill in the awkward silence, "may I ask what you're reading?"

"Capital and Ideology."

"A-ah, sounds very informative," she offered, awkwardly, her light eyes trailing the ground. For the record, Hinata didn't like small talk and she especially didn't enjoy small talk with someone as serious and quiet as Uchiha Sasuke. She was positive he didn't enjoy himself either, seeing as how she practically had to coax an answer out of him, which is why she startled at his next question.

"And yourself?" He raised a brow, referring to the park. Hinata stared at him puzzled for a moment. Surely, he would be happy to cut the small talk short, so that both could be on their merry way, so why was he prolonging this awkward exchange? If he was making a show out of his politeness, he was really outdoing himself.

"I just got off work," she gestured towards the direction of the supermarket. "I was on my way home."

He nodded, "From the cooking class you teach, I presume?"

"Oh no, we're done for Spring," Hinata looked down as she said this. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, there it was again, that pathetic kicked puppy look. Somehow, it still managed to make him feel bad and it wasn't even his fault. "I work at the supermarket now."

"I see," he said, slightly surprised. Sasuke wasn't one to judge, he had never cared to, but he had always assumed her an obedient housewife. He was sure even that blonde idiot could support two people on his salary. He took in the delicate woman in front of him. Slender, petite, _frail_. "It must be tiring."

She gave him a small smile in return, "it's not too bad."

_A lie_, Sasuke noted with mild distaste. It seemed she was always lying—hiding behind a porcelain mask her entire life. He idly wondered if she ever let herself speak the truth. It was probably more tiring for her to keep up this travesty. Sasuke may be an asshole but at least he wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't. He took pride in that. Although, when he really thought about it, he wasn't sure which was worse. He wouldn't be hurting Sakura as much as he did if he could only pretend to be the perfect husband.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the counterfeit woman in front of him. She stood illuminated by the setting sun, pale skin kissed orange by the warm glow of the sunset. "I wanted to thank you again for giving me a ride that day." Hinata tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes gleamed in the soft light. _Lavender hued_, Sasuke observed, he had always thought them a drab gray. Then her eyes lowered again, long lashes hiding the subtle color from his darker ones. "Your umbrella… I asked Naruto to return it for me."

"Strange," he mused, suddenly breathless, unable to tear his eyes away from the ethereal scene in front of him. "I don't have it."

Hinata's eyes snapped up, and he was once again exposed to the gentle lavender of her round eyes. "W-what? I'm so sorry," she struggled to find the right words. "He must've forgotten, I'll remind him tonight."

Greatly amused, Sasuke smirked at the blundering mess before him. It was almost comical, watching her loss of composure, her fumbling words, and her inability to hide. He caught himself wanting to test her boundaries. Just at what point does that mask crumble?

"Please do." He responded with an exasperated sigh.

"W-well, I should go," Hinata bit her bottom lip. She was too afraid to check her watch. She knew she was late. "Naruto will be getting home soon."

He only gave a nod in acknowledgment, but it was enough for Hinata to spin on her heels and quicken her steps home.

—

It's funny that everything she ever wanted was sitting right in front of her eyes, yet it still wasn't enough. Maybe she was being selfish. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Why wasn't she happy? Naruto, the man of her dreams, was sitting right in front of her, eating the meal she had prepared for him, and living with her as her beloved husband. So why wasn't she happy?

_No, _she knew why she wasn't happy.

"How was work?" She asked as she used her chopsticks to place more chicken into his bowl. He was looking at something on his iPad.

"Good," he responded, distracted. Hinata's smile wilted, but then Sakura's determined eyes flashed in her mind. "Naruto."

"Huh? Yeah?" Naruto looked up in confusion. Hinata smiled at his attention.

"Can we eat together, please?"

"Hold on, I just need to see this real quick—"

"I need to tell you something."

Her patience ran thin. She was already mentally exhausted from that emotional rollercoaster ride with Sakura, she needed him to listen to her for once. She needed to tell him what she wanted. She had been working up her courage for days to do so.

Noticing something off, Naruto cautiously closed his iPad. "Hina-chan, are you okay?"

At his concerned gaze, she softened, "y-yes, sorry, I just have something on my mind."

"Okay, well, what is it?" Naruto raised a brow. Taking a deep breath, Hinata steeled herself. She had a feeling she knew what the answer would be, but this time she hoped for something different.

"I-I think we should start a family," she stated, quietly. Pale eyes dropped to her lap, afraid to meet his gaze, afraid to see the rejection. A sigh and Hinata braced herself for what came next.

"Hinata, we've been through this already," Naruto placed his chopsticks on the table. "You know how I feel about this."

Her shoulders drooped in disappointment, but her disappointment quickly morphed into frustration. How much longer did she have to wait? "And what about how I feel?"

As she searched within the stormy blue of his eyes, she found herself lost at sea. Always desperately searching for some type of hidden treasure, always finding nothing in return. Feeling the futility of it all, she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

Naruto, momentarily stunned into silence, quickly recovered, "Of course, I care about how you feel," he reasoned, "but, Hina-chan, this isn't the right time." Hinata didn't want to hear it anymore. It was the same excuse every time. Rising from her seat at the dinner table, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "W-wha? Hina-chan can we please talk about this?"

She mechanically grabbed the box of fertility supplements tucked in the upper cabinet and dumped the sachets on the kitchen counter. Naruto, guilty and confused, had stumbled after her. "Hina-chan, I know you're upset, but—"

For the second time that night, Naruto found himself speechless. He stared at the pink sachets sprawled all over the counter and the discarded matching pink box on the floor. Hinata leaned over the sink, unable to meet his eyes in fear of the catastrophe she would undoubtedly witness. "Did you—"

"No," she whispered, tearfully. "It was your parents."

Naruto clenched his hands into fists, "just what type of nonsense are they putting in your head?"

Hinata turned to him, hurt and confused, "nonsense? You think starting a family is nonsense?"

Anger spiking, Naruto glared at her, "throw it out."

His cold stare sent a chill down her spine, and she felt frozen by the ice within his eyes.

—

**A/N: I'm uploading at 4 am again, so once again apologies for any spelling mistakes or errors. I've been swamped with school and I kind of rushed this one out in-between weekends. Honestly, I don't like this chapter at all, but I guess it's all just build-up. I also re-read the first chapter a billion times in the past few months and there are so many things that I could've written better, but I'm choosing to just roll with it and see where this leads me. Thank you to those who choose to join me on this ride! Although, I can't promise it'll be a smooth journey. I've read each and every one of your reviews and they make me so happy. Also, I didn't even want to address this, but I'm surprised people still leave hate on FFNet! How refreshing. Just to be clear, I don't hate any of the Naruto characters. I actually like Sakura, and I think NaruHina is super cute. It's just not one of my personal favorites. **

**Leave a review if you'd like! **


End file.
